Hetalia Yaoi Awards!
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Hetalia make the events again! And, the HYA, with the Lucianna as Wales and Bella as Belgium as HOST! Read and Review this fic Please?


A/N: ¡Hola! Lucianna Kirkland disini, dengan fanfic-fanfic galau nan labilnya! Boleh galau sebentar ya? Boleh? Oh, oke! UGYAAAAA! Pak Y*s*f, pelajaran bapak itu bikin ngantuk tahu! Jangan salahin kelas kami kalau kami ketiduran dong? Dan... KERENNNN! Kenapa tiap kali pelajaran Fisika, kelas gue selalu ketiduran barengan? Mana tiap ada Fisika itu, si Daniel selalu kelihatan ketiduran di pangkuan sang seme? Dipangkuan sang seme, Putra, Boy! GUE MAU FOTONYA LIA! (-teriak-teriak Gak jelas-) Huaaaa, ternyata.. ternyata keduanya bener-bener pacaran! HIDUP PAIR PD! (-dibakar habis sama Ami dan Alya-) Pokoknya, Luci dan klub fujo sekalian, mendukung kalian berduaaaa!

Eh sekarang masuk ke masalah fanfic ini~ Fanfic ini kepikiran setelah Luci baca fanficnya kak Arekey. yang judulnya 'Hetalia Awards'. Yah, memang udah lama (-udah di discontinue lagi...-), sementara Luci baru di fandom Hetalia ini... Hehehe, jadi pengen buat awards juga kok... Tapi, tenang saja, pasti beda kok! Luci jamin! Apalagi disini gak ada nominasi yang udah dinominasiin sama Arekey! Disini, unsur Yaoinya yang lebih Luci tekankan! Salah satu bentuk Nominasinya itu kayak 'Best Uke' atau 'Best Seme'!

Nah, silahkan di baca, dinikmati dan... DONT'LIKE DON'T READ! NGAKAKLAH SEBELUM NGAKAK ITU DILARANG! Huohohohohoho~! ENJOY BOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Kalau Hetalia punya Luci memang pada mau percaya? Iya, Hetalia PUNYA Luci! Kenapa? Mau protes? (-disodok bambu runcing-) RANGGA!

**Rangga :** Iya? Kenapa? (-masih pegang bambu runcing-)

... Gak deh, gak kenapa-napa, serem sama bambu runcing punya loe... Gue takut sama bambu runcing punya Loe doang...

**Rangga :** Kalau gitu, nanti diawards nanti, loe harus kasih gue nominasi dan menang, wajib kalau gak mau gue sodok pake nih bambu...

EH? Serius loe mau menang awards disini? Gak main-main lo? SERIBU? (-nyengir-)

**Rangga :** Iya! Cepetan Disclaimernya kalau gak mau gue sodok lagi pake bambu runcing! Mau lagi hah?

Oh, Oke! Sebelumnya, gue panggil Nethere dulu! (-ngikik kuda-)

**Rangga :** Kenapa lo musti panggil Nethe?

(-Evil Smile-) Karena disini lo bakal gue masukin ke nominasi, THE BEST PAIR! (-Evil laugh-)

**Rangga :** APA? LO GAK SERIUS KAN AUTHORESS!

Bacot lo Rangga! Sono, gue mau disclaimer dulu!

**Rangga :** Cih! (-ngeloyor pergi-)

OYAAA~ HETALIA PUNYA LUCIANNA KIRKLAND! (-dihajar-) Gak deng, HETALIA PUNYA HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA! Sedikit banyak, saya adaptasi dari fanficnya Kak Arekey yang terhormat!

**Warning : **HUMAN NAME! (-Bella: Belgium, Mona: Monaco, Vietnam: Rhei, Lynnea: Greenland-) SUDAH PASTI OOC, dan OC! Berbagai hints YAOI pair, kata-kata mutiara, dan lainnya~

* * *

><p><strong>First Journey : Red Ladder, the first Host!<strong>

Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam hari, yuk kita ke gedung PBB! Kenapa? Soalnya Authoressess dapat surat dari seseorang yang misterius, yang gakkan kalian tahu siapa orangnya. Tentang rencana Denmark mau nge-raep Norway di kantor nanti malem! Ayo, yang mau ikutan, review di bawah! (-dibunuh Norway-) Eheheh, becanda kali, gak juga sih, Authoressess memang sudah berencana sama Denmark alias Mathias buat nge-raep si Norge alias Lukas nanti malem! Ada yang mau nonton? Murah kok, Cuma bayar aja dengan cara review di bawah setelah membaca fanfic yang galau abis ini! (-dilempar puffin sama Emil-)

Araa? Kenapa gedung PBB ramai sekali? Yeah, soalnya ada acara yang sangat bergengsi yang akan dilaksanakan disana! Hohohoho, yang bisa tebak.. Authoress kasih foto-foto skandal Uke!Francis deh! Dengan gratisan! Maklumi, Authoress memang gak suka sama kodok mesum yang tampangnya bahkan dibawah semua nordics yang cakepnya melebihi temen terpopuler di sekolah Authoress, apalagi keimutan Iceland a.k.a Emil dengan Norway a.k.a Lukas dan Finland a.k.a Tino, dan dengan dua seme yang sangat tampan! Denmark a.k.a Mathias dan Sweden alias Berwald. Eh? Kok kita malah ngomongin Nordics? Ya sutralah, kita sorotkan kamera ke arah sana, ke arah karpet merah dengan seorang gadis di depan pintu.

**Lucianna :** Selamat malam semuanya, baik yang berada di rumah dan menyaksikannya di Hetalia Channel atau yang sudah berada disini! Dan selamat bergabung di acara Awards Hetalia kedua di fandom! Hetalia Yaoi Awards, yang biasa disingkat HYA! Egh, entah kenapa singkatannya ini bikin orang bawaannya untuk ngejerit!

**Fans : **(-jejeritan gak jelas-)

**Lucianna :** Woho, ramai sekali! Tapi, tenang saja! Kali ini, saya sendiri yang akan memandu acara ini! Lucianna Kirkland, akan memandu anda sepanjang jalan acara yang tentunya akan digantikan oleh teman-teman sejagat saya, para Fujoshi! (-Kamera menyorot ke dalam gedung-)

**Elizaveta, Sheryl, Bella, Mona, Yekaterina, Natalya, Mey, Rhei, Lynnea :** Halooo~~

**Lucianna :** Nah, sekarang ada mobil yang berhenti disana! Ayo kita hampiri, siapa tahu itu adek saya dengan Alfred, alias USUK? Mau tahu? Ikuti saya pemirsa!

**Fans :** Gyaaa! Mau! USUK! Mau! USUK!

**Lucianna :** Eh, meleset... Ternyata DenNor _guys_! Yah biarlah. Hei, kamera sudah siap belum Eliza?

**Elizaveta : **Oke! Semua sudut sudah ada kamera! Jadi gue jemput Lily dulu ya! (-ngibrit-)

**Lucianna:** Ya elah... Gue ditinggalin, oh biarlah! Dan, Kalian berdua stop dulu disana! Berani melangkah, gue rajam lo pake alat santetnya Rangga!

**Lukas, Mathias :** (-berhenti karena mendengar kata-kata berbahaya dari mulut Lucianna-) Apa?

**Lucianna :** Kalian berdua mau gue wawancarai dulu! Kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok, asal siap menerima hasil santetan gue pake alat-alatnya Rangga-kun dong, hehehe, pilih yang mana?

**Mathias, Lukas :** (-begidik-) Pilih wawancara aja deh...

**Lucianna :** Bagaimana pesan dan kesan kalian terhadap acara ini? Sebuah acara yang berkaitan dengan para pasangan yaoi di Hetalia? Tolong Komentarnya!

**Mathias : **KEREN BOY! GUE SAMA LUKAS PASTI MENANG!

**Lukas :** Err... biasa saja deh kayaknya, soalnya ini yang pertama kali kan?

**Lucianna :** Heeee... Begitu ya! Pertanyaan lagi, Lukas kok gak sama Emil?

**Lukas :** Gue di seret sama si Anko-Uzai ini pas gue baru mau berangkat sama Emil, Peter dan Tino!

**Lucianna :** Oh! Oke, kalian berdua silahkan masuk! Udah ada tamu lain tuh, silahkan!

**Lukas, Mathias :** (-buru-buru masuk-)

**Fans :** UGYAAAA! USUK-USUK! USUK!

**Lucianna :** Eh? Seriusan? USUK beneran nih guys? Oke deh, yuk kita samperin!

**Fans :** GYAAA! USUK! USUK! USUK!

**Lucianna :** Demi apa ini, gue ngeliat adek gue lagi meluk erat-erat si Git yang menyebalkan itu! Alfred, si Arthur kenapa nih!

**Alfred :** Gak tahu, waktu gue ke rumahnya buat jemput dia, dia udah kayak gini... Katanya Scot sih dia aneh habis minum_ softdrink_ dari Lo?

**Lucianna :** Hei! Gue udah ada di gedung in sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan gue belum pulang tahu! (-**inner :** _SHIT!_ Kenapa Kak Scot malah ngasih tahu si Alfred tentang minuman itu sih! Pulang nanti akan kuminta Kak Irry buat mengurangi 'jatah'nya! Gak bisa jaga rahasia!-)

**Alfred ****:** Lo kan sama-sama penyihir, paling gak bisa _doppelganger_ alias menggandakan diri kan?

**Lucianna : **Ya elah, lo pikir gue tukang sihir apa? Gue detektif begoooo! Yang tukang sihir itu si Arthur! (-**Inner : **Sumpah, nih anak kebentur apa bisa jadi pinter begini?-)

**Arthur :** Kak Luciaaaa~~ (-glendotan manja di tangan Lucia-)

**Lucianna :** (-Glek-) A-apa, Arthur?

**Arthur :** Kangeeennn~~

**Lucianna :** Demi lagu chopinnya si Roderich, Adek gue kenapa nih? Alfred! Urusin Arthur nih!

**Alfred :** Kalau gue jawab gak?

**Lucianna :** Gue bongkar seluruh rahasia lo di depan seluruh nations, plus bilangin ke kak Irry buat gak restui kamu sama Arthur… (-deathglare-)

**Alfred :** AMPUN! Iya, gue urusin Iggy!

**Lucianna :** Dan sebelum masuk, wawancara bentar ya? Gimana kesan lo, Alfred, terhadap acara ini? Tolong respon baiknya ya!

**Alfred :** Yah, lumayan lah... Tapi gue pasti dapet awards! HERO yakin!

**Lucianna : **Oh, oke! Silahkan masuk dan mencari tempat yang nyaman, dari pada kalian lesehan nanti, jadi gue persilahkan masuk, Alfred dan Artie-chan~

**Alfred, Arthur :** (-masuk ke dalam-)

**Lucianna :** Fyuuhh, gile! Hampir aja ketahuan kalau gue masukin obat feromon ke dalam softdrink itu, hahahaha! Yang penting gak ketahuan! Nah semua, siapa korban kita selanjutnya yaaa? Itu ada mobil! Doakan itu RoChu, GerIta, atau SpaMano! (-langsung lari ke arah mobil-)

**Fans :** ROCHU! ROCHU! ROCHU! ROCHU! ROCHU!

**Fans : **SPAMANO! SPAMANO! SPAMANO! SPAMANO!

**Fans :** GERITA! GERITA! GERITA! GERITA! GERITA!

**Lucianna :** Ups, tampaknya kita salah tebak lagi! Disini ada Emil dan Xiang! Selamat malam, Emil, Xiang!

**Fans :** KYAAAAA! HONGICE! HONGICE!

**Emil :** Apa?

**Lucianna : **Egh, gak sopan Emil! Seharusnya kan 'ada apa'! Bukan 'apa'~ Mau disebarkan foto-fotomu ternyata? (-Evil Smile-)

**Emil :** Foto apa maksudmu, Lucianna?

**Lucianna :** Foto kau dan Xiang yang ada di ruangan rapat, saat selesai rapat, dan saat Emil-chan lagi dilaha-

**Emil : **HUAAA! (-buru-buru bekep Lucianna-) Iya, iya! Ada apa Lucianna?

**Lucianna : **Hehehehe, gitu dong! Mau tanya, bagaiman kesan dan pesan kalian tentang Hetalia Yaoi Award atau HYA ini? Tolong respon baik!

**Emil :** Yah... Biasa...

**Lucianna :** Ehm, oke! Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Xiang? Respon baik anda?

**Xiang :** Yah, lumayan...

**Lucianna :** Kalian berdua betul-betul kompak ya.. Sama-sama datar yaa... Nah, kalian berdua boleh masuk ke dalam gedung, cari tempat pojokan buat 'gituin' Emil ya Xiang! (-dilempar Puffin-)Hey! Itu sakit tahu, Emil!

**Xiang, Emil :** (-masuk sambil gandengan tangan-)

**Lucianna :** Gilaaa! Capek! Authoress! Kasih gue satu temen nation kek!

Gak mau, Authoress gak mau keluar uang lagi... Authoress udah bokek tahu! Kecuali Authoress jadi personifikasi negara Amerika, baru Authoress tambahin lagi...

**Lucianna :** Authoress Kejam! Pelitnya! Pelit!

Eh! Authoress gak sudi lo katain pelit! Ya sudahlah, Lo bisa ambil satu temen Fujoshi lo buat temenin lo...

**Lucianna :** Hore! Ayo Bella! (-narik Bella-)

**Bella : **Yey! Gue kepilih jadi Host juga! Selamat Malam semuanya! Bella Van de Vesta disini, bersama rekan saya yang sangat baik hati, Lucianna Kirkland. Yang milih gue jadi Host! Oke, sekarang ada broer gue barengan sama Rangga-chan!

**Lucianna : **Jadi, mari kita samperin! Malam, Willem! Malam, Rangga!

**Willem :** Malam juga Lucianna, Bella!

**Bella :** Tumbennya broer barengan sama Rangga? Rangga-chan, ada angin apa nih?

**Rangga :** Awalnya gue mau berangkat barengan sama ASEAN, eh tahu-tahu gue dibius, dan pas sadar udah ada di mobilnya di kepala tulip ini, menyebalkan banget sih? (-death glare-)

**Willem : **Ini kan buat pasangan, Rangga~ Sekali-kali kita pergi barengan dong!

**Rangga :** O.G.A.H! (-menjauh dari Willem-)

**Bella :** Maaf ganggu-

**Wilem :** Kan cuma sesekali Rangga! Ayolah... (-puppy eyes-)

**Lucianna : **Anu...

**Rangga :** Udah gue bilang, O.G.A.H!

**Bella :** Er, boleh gak-

**Willem : **Ahh, Ranggaa~ Ayolah!

**Lucianna : **(-habis kesabaran-) KALIAN BERDUA DIEM DULU SIH! GAK BISA MENDENGARKAN ORANG HAH!

**Rangga, Willem :** (-langsung diem-)

**Lucianna :** Bella, lo aja yang wawancara mereka, gue gondok sama mereka! (-langsung ngasih mike ke Bella-)

**Bella :** Eh, si Luci akhirnya gondok ya? Kasihan sih, dari tadi tamunya yang normal hanya HongIce sih... Tadi DenNor pun Cuma Lukas doang yang normal... Ya sudahlah, nah bisakah gue mewawancarai kalian berdua? Sekarang?

**Willem :** (-ngangguk-) Mau tanya apa sih?

**Bella :** Bagaiman kesan kalian terhadap acara ini? Dari Broer dulu deh!

**Willem :** Yah, yang pasti gue yakin gue ma Rangga bakalan menang nominasi!

**Bella :** Broer percaya diri sekali ya! Gue doakan deh! Sekarang Rangga, bagaimana kesan anda?

**Rangga : **Bahasanya kok gitu banget pas wawancara gue Bell?

**Bell****a**** :** Sorry, Rang, kebiasaan... Jadi?

**Rangga :** Cuma bisa berharap, authoress sialan itu nepati janji calon pemimpin… (-senyum misterius-)

**Bella :** Si-Silahkan masuk Rangga, Broer!

**Willem, Rangga :** (-ngeloyor masuk-)

**Bella : **Akhirnya beres juga! Eh? Si Luci masih gondok ya? Luc, Luc… Ayo dong, temenin gue wawancara yang baru datang!

**Lucianna :** (-sibuk nulis sesuatu di kertas dan sms-an sama Elizaveta-)

**Bella :** Luccc! Ayo dong! Jangan gondok terus! Broer sama Rangga udah pergi kok! Luciannaaaa! (-jerit gak nyante-)

**Lucianna : **(-masih sibuk-)

**Bell****a**** :** (-lihat ke arah Lucianna yang sedang nulis sesuatu di kertas-) WAT DE PAK? 'DAFTAR-DAFTAR PASANGAN CRACK YANG KEMUNGKINAN MASUK NOMINASI?'

**Lucianna : **Yoi! Gue sama Elizaveta daritadi udah ngira-ngira siapa aja yang bakal menang di Awards ini! (-nyengir-)

**Bella : **Ada GerMano, RussAme, RussPruss, PrussRuss, FrUk, UkHong, NorFin, DenFin, SweDen, PorSpa, WAT DE PAK? DENMARK-NETHERLAND-SPAIN? THREESOME!

**Lucianna :** (-nyengir-) Elizaveta mengedit photo yang gimana yaa~~

**Bella :** Buset! Eh, minta dong! Sekali-kali pengen lihat juga broer jadi Uke!

**Lucianna :** Oke, nanti habis acara selesai, Elizaveta janji ke gue mau kasih tuh foto, tunggu aja! Eh, kita wawancara lagi kan? Tuh, ada RoChu!

**Bella :** Kyaa~~ OTP aneee! (-lari lebay ke arah RoChu-)

**Lucianna : **Oh Mai… Ke-Alay-an Bella kumat lagi… Gue mesti sumpelin tomat lagi ya? Hoi, Mei! Tomatnya!

**Mei :** (-ngelempar tomat-) Neh, ambil noh, gue lagi serius baca Doujin bareng sama si Rhei, jangan ganggu ya!

**Lucianna :** Hadehhh! Gile, pas gue sama Bella kerja keras di sini, mereka malah baca doujinchi hasil download-an authoress yang maknyus itu! Gue juga mau tahu!

Lucianna, Lo bakalan gue kasih kalau lo mau! Lo bilang aja, gue kasih yang keren deh! R-18 juga boleh! Alamatnya gue kirim kalau lo mau!

**Lucianna :** Serius lo Author? Horeeee! Gue mau SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, USUK, PruCan, SpaMano, GerIta, terus GreeceJapan, RoChu, terus...

Oke, temui Bella dan gue Bonusin semua pairing R-18, go sana!

**Lucianna :** (-langsung mabur ke arah Bella-) Bellaaa~~

**Bella :** Yo! Gue disini Luc! Gue udah selesai wawancara mereka semua! Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa?

Lucianna : (-lihat jam-) Uah! Tinggal setengah jam sebelum waktunya HYA, dimulai, kita pamit aja deh Bel!

**Bella :** Oh? Oke, baiklah, Saya, Bella Van de Vesta! Dengan rekan saya,

**Lucianna :** Lucianna Kirkland,

**Lucianna, Bella : **PAMIT!

* * *

><p>AN : YAK! SELESAI! (-tebar konfeti-) Ayo, ayo! Sekarang, Lucia duduk manis disini, menunggu review dan kritik, asal jangan pedas-pedas ya? Lucia tunggu Reviewnya, juga dengan pollingnya.

**The Cute Uke : **

**The Cool Seme : **

Caranya sama kayak di fic kak Arekey, jadi ditunggu reviewnyaaa~~~

ETA : Oh iya, makasih buat -no name- (serius gak ada namanya!), Al-chan, Pembaca, dan -no name juga- yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk mencatumkan nama kak arekey terhormat, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan mohon bantuannya kalau masih ada yang kurang!


End file.
